SOLO POR MI ?
by LUIZ
Summary: ETOOO ES UN FIC QUE HICE PARA SICHAN ES UN YURICHAN ESPERO LES GUSTE nn


HOLAS A TODO MUNDOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EN PRIMER LUGAR ESTE ES UN FIC HECHO PARA EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SICHAN nn

EL TITULO: UNA NOCHE EN TU ALCOBA...

Y estas ahí como si nada importara como si te burlaras en la cara de aquel que se hace llamar Cronos... mirando por la pequeña ventana como cae la nieve suavemente al suelo.-

Yo se que no es verdad... nadie puede vivir sin sentir mas que odio y diversión al hacer daño...

Dime ¿que es lo que buscas ahí afuera? Sé muy bien que miras mas arriba de los muros de esta gris abadía... ¿Buscas aquello que te fue arrebatado? Se que sientes un frío vacío en tu interior...

Como quisiera gritarte... para que me descubrieras espiándote... Oh, quizás, ya sabes que estoy aquí detrás de la puerta, sientes mi mirada nerviosa a través de esta pequeña rendija. Se que talvez soy tan insignificante que nisiquiera te dignas en mirarme.

Tu mirada siempre esta perdida, y algunas veces después de hacer tanto daño por tus vacíos ojos se pueden observar lágrimas que nunca conocerán igual que yo la suavidad de tu rostro.

¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Eso que limpias de tu cara son lágrimas? No puedo creerlo! Nunca creí verte llorar alguna vez. Yo lo sabía, yo lo sabía!, sabía que no solo odiabas, que no solo herías...

Las pruebas de hoy en el tubo fueron más dolorosas lo sé, te oí gritar más de una vez, temo el día en que a mi me llamen a su interior, tienes heridas por tu cuerpo... yo vi... por seguirle a el, como desesperado tratabas de salir... como aruñabas los cristales y como después aquel viejo abad al sacarte golpeo varias veces tu piel húmeda por no haber soportado la prueba.

También temo por él... crear un monstruo, un monstruo como tu!... sembrando odio en tu corazón, y lastimándote... temo por él por que se que un día te cansaras de sus agresiones.

Como la gente sola puede salvarse? Se que él también sueña el día que desgarres con furia sus carnes... cuando le devuelvas los azotes que te a dado... todos y cada uno... y yo... yo quisiera ver como lo haces.

Ahora volteas hacia mí y me miras, tu rostro no muestra expresión ninguna... solo vacío!!! Volteas de nuevo a la ventana sin decir nada, tragas saliva, resuena en tu habitación el Dokun de mi corazón.

Quería entrar, pero no me atrevía... pero si tu soportas! Por que yo nisiquiera me atrevo a entrar ahí con tigo?...

Miras el blade en tu mano... sonríes con ironía, y lo avientas contra la pared. No entiendo, hoy mismo te dieron la bestia bit que tanto deseabas... bueno, que Boris tanto deseaba probar... el blade rueda hasta mis pies... y lo levanto, la bestia dentro de el es un ave... no veo que tiene de gracioso eso... pero... te miro de nuevo, sigues viendo por encima de los muros de la abadía... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso lo que mas deseas es volar?...

Tomas tu estomago, parece que te duele, toses una y otra y otra vez en tu mano hay sangre... estas enfermo! TT y yo sin poder hacer nada por ti... yo queriéndote tanto... y sin poder acercarme a ti...

Se escuchan pasos a mis espaldas, me miras de nuevo, esta vez corro y me escondo cerca del lugar... veo aproximarse a Boris, el abad de ropas negras entra en tu habitación... como describir el miedo que tuve, mas que por ti por el, y por mis deseos de que tu fueras quien lo matase...

-Aun despierto...?

-No me estas viendo viejo?

-No debes hablarme así...mmmh? Eso es sangre?

-Si

-Tuya?

-Que bah! Mate una rata y la avente por la ventana...

-Jejeh... tan bromista como siempre... como sea... Necesito que te prepares, habrá una prueba dentro de quince minutos

-que no te cansas?

-Que no crees soportarla? Ah?! Ahhhh... ya se, quieres que te releve Yuri?

- ...

-Ya lo decía yo... será mejor que no te tardes... o mandare por Yuri... recuerdalo, un minuto de retraso y cuando llegues quien este rasguñando los vidrios será el...

-hablas mucho viejo abad... para cuando termines de hablar yo ya estaré terminando la prueba...

Sales de tu cuarto, poniéndote la chamarra, pasas a mi lado me miras e reojo, sabes siempre donde me encuentro acaso? Pasas sin decir nada, te miro preocupado, el abad pasa tras de ti, me escondo mas para que el no me vea...

No sabia que soportabas tanto solo para que yo no fuera llamado... perdóname... nunca mi intención fue que sufrieras... y sin darme cuenta te he causado todo ese dolor... es que en realidad no lo sabia... no puedo dejar que tu... hagas todo eso por mi... yo también quiero entrar en ese tubo y aligerar tu dolor... pero tengo miedo... miro tu blade en mi mano... me siento insignificante...pero... de cualquier forma...te lo agradezco...

Te veré mañana... si es que ya has regresado

(El niño se va caminando por los pasillos oscuros y húmedos de la abadía con los pies descalzos, llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de si... se sienta en la ventana para ver si logra saber que es lo que buscaba Brian sobre los muros de la abadía, de pronto unas aves cruzan sin problemas sobre este... mira el blade de Brian y luego a las aves... lo que Brian quería no era volar... solo salir...)

Bueno no es muy bueno, pero espero que alómenos les pase... jajajaj okis... ya dejo de decir tonterías...

Se despide Luizkun


End file.
